This invention relates to a method and means for heating by wood burning.
Conventional wood burning stoves or furnaces generally include a fire box having a main draft for introducing air below the grate in the bottom of the fire box and additionally having a flue outlet opening adjacent the upper end thereof.
A problem commonly encountered with conventional wood burning stoves and furnaces arises from the fact that often the tars and other ingredients from the wood are not completely burned prior to their exit through the flue opening. This results in accumulation of tar and pitch within the flue and chimney, thereby creating a fire hazard. Furthermore, these conventional wood burning stoves and furnaces are not as efficient as they could be since not all of the wood is burned to produce heat.